Marshall Mango
}} Marshall Mango, full name Marshall Morality Marsayas, also known as Melvin the Mute Merchant, is one of the major heroes in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga. He is the only member of the Order of Flourish that is a retired veteran who fought on battlefield. He is also a close friend to August Corbin and an "uncle" figure to Selina Strawberry. Marshall is notably one of the earliest members of modern incarnations of the Order alongside the late Hestia Hawthorn, with two of them as close friends. Before his resignation ten years ago, Marshall had the previlage to discuss things with Lord Helio. Unlike many of the Order of Flourish members, who had gone corrupted due to letting their emotions getting the best of them, Marshall is the Only Sane Man in the Order who remains resonable, as well as one of the few people who knew about the truth behind the Feast of Apollo and is opposed the project connected to the Supreme Croatoan Virus and the Blackness that were secretly orchastrated by the Order to pursue peace and immorrality. According to Helene Hawthorn, Marshall once was a good mand with optimism as well as courage. However, as years passed Marshall was traumatized by his loss in the war and then the overall Conspiracy. Apparently, Marshall lost his ability to speak, since he communicate with others mostly through written words and sign language. However, after knowing the fact that Ichabod Crane is the First Witness come back to life, Marshall broke his own silence and spoke out, revealing he wasn't a mute. Turned out, Marshall chose not to speak due to seeing what happened to his best friend, Alexandar Apricot, for trying to expose the Croatoan Virus. He turned cynical and for ten years, he kept his mouth shut, living like a loner and secretly helping Corbin to investigate the case, but no longer had the courage to confront Lord Helio's madness. Therefore, he chose to resign in order to keep his own sanity, believing that Helio had gone rogue. He also opened an antique shop in the town, named Vestige Hall, and changed his name into Melvin. Marshall once attempted to make a change to join the investigation towards a serial killing case, committed by the infamous killer named La Gloton who terrorized the town for a long time. Nevertheless, ever since the tragic car crash (which is actually set up by Blaze Banana under Phyllis Peach' manipulation) that crippled Captain Frank Irving's daughter, Marshall started to believe that all people connected to the investigation. Therefore, to prevent himself from going mad like Lord Helio, Marshall went quiet and started to purge himself from emotions. In spite of this, Ichabod and Abbie's Witnesses identity rekindled his hope and he was willing to assist him. When Selina went insane due to Peach's manipulation, Marshall replaced Selina's role as the helper from the Order and helped the Team Witness to enter the Station of Shine, so that they can save Selina from herself and arrive to the center of the second Feast of Apollo, in order to stop the dark plan of Helio. Before he revealed his true identity, Marshall is the only people who knew Lord Helio's true name; Carmichael Clearness. He is also skilled in crafting the magic stone rings. He is a skilled ring maker who created the Flame Ring for Calvin Cranberry. Initially, Marshall didn't make rings because of fear that he might get innocent people involved, but when Calvin came to him after receiving the Flame Ring from the White Wizard, Marshall's resolve was renewed and he began to offer his aid to Calvin by creating more Magic Rings for him to use in his fight with the Zodiac Demons. Marshall claims that the crafting on the rings depends on the resonance of the stones that he use, but he does not know what magic they are imbued with until they have been tested by Calvin. ''Overview Design and Appearance (Old Script) Melvin the Mute Merchant Originally, '''Melvin the Merchant' and Marshall Mango were two different individual in the Old Script, but the New Script had merged two of them together and fully changed Marshall's role from an arc villain to a supporting protagonist of the whole story, making Marshall a much more important character as well. In the Old Script, Melvin is an amoral mute merchant who sold ancient relics for money and has been related to many mob dealers, graverobbers, treasure hunters, bounty hunters and so on, including the likes of Nick Hawley and Carmilla Pines, being their biggest clients of them all. In spite of this, he has his own standards like never selling drugs, weapons or dynamites, and he refused to sell mechanics to the clients of KnightWalker Family. In addition, in the Old Script, he had absolutely no relations to the Order of Flourish, just being a random guy in town who is a hidden badass. At the time, the Order of Flourish is merely a cult instead of a secret council that runs everything inside Sleepy Hollow. Therefore, in the Old Script, Melvin was merely a merchant who is nearly a flat supporting character like many amoral businessman in fictional works. His old character was nearl the same as Hawley in the original TV series, but much more amoral. However, to make the story more simplified and logical while making the character a more interesting hidden badass, a new concept was prepared for the character and it received a dramatic change in characteristics, save for his occupation of a merchant as well as his status as a mute... although in the Old Script, he's really a mute. All of Melvin's characteristics later was splited and he later became a decomposite character, in order to combine those characteristics with other characters in order to reduce the story's complexity. For example, his greedy and amoral side was merged with Orlando Orange, but was brought up to eleven. His connection with Carmilla Pines was merged with Walter Watermelon, although he still knew her in the New Script. The rest of his heroic traits was merged with Marshall Mango, formerly an arc villain of the Saga, who became a decomposite character as well (as stated below). Therefore, "Melvin" in the new script is the pretense of actually a (former) Order of Flourish member who pretended to be mute and tried to find a way to save the Order of Flourish, and of course, he was waiting for the Witnesses to show up. He was also a friend to Calvin Cranberry who helped him and Zoe Corinth to hide, becoming a much more important character. ''Marshall Mango Originally, there was a ''Marshall Mango Arc in the old script of Harvest Saga, where Marshall served as the Arc Villain who would be the boss before Ichabod had faced Selina Strawberry and Lord Helio. Nevertheless, this was eventually scrapped and merged into Selina's role Star Spangled Sub Saga. Originally in old script (where Helene Hawthorn was yet to exist), Selina was a disfigured poet and yet the Only Sane Woman in the story (though she still was one of the main antagonists of Harvest Saga even in the old script), while Marshall was the embodiment of the Sin of Wrath. He was still a veteran in the old script, but he was driven to insanity as a result of war and constantly abused others in his twisted sense of justice, being the polar opposite to the current role of himself (being a reasonable hero as well as the Only Sane Man in the Order) in the new script. However, as the story made clear that Selina had her own dark side, it was considered that it was better to make Selina an embodiment of the Sin of Wrath instead of Marshall. Therefore, all of the traist fro,m Marshall's antagonistic side was stripped from his character and merged with Selina's antagonistic side, and Marshall will have his own unique personality later after replacing Selina as the Only Sane Man and merging him with the character "Melvin the Mute Merchant", like stated above. In the new script, Marshall was much more heroic and reasonable than before, being a counterpart to Selina who lost control in her personality. Marshall remained control due to him maintaining his basic line and left the Order of Flourish in time in order to make his own mind clear, clear from its fanatic and overzealous faith before seeking ways to change it and improve it. Unlike other members from the Order, Marshall still remains reasonable and never got his emotions took the best of him. He admitted that he had his own dark side, which is disillusion on the faith of the Order, but instead of choosing to make it swallow him, he chose to change the Order to a better way. In order not to let others got hurt, he spoke no word to others about it, even Calvin Cranberry (who is one of the few person who knew who he is) never knew what Marshall was planning, until Marshall met Ichabod Crane and Abbie Mills under the introduction of Nick Hawley. That's when he decided to break his ten-year-old silence and decided to inform them about who he really was. ''Name Introduction Logo Data Personality Pure of Heart Proposal Personal Information Physical Appearance Personality History Cameo Synopsis Major Battles Abilities & Skills Power Levils Quotes Quotes about Marshall Gallery Trivia'' Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Blondes Category:Pure Good Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Retired Heroes Category:Formerly Retired Heroes Category:Order of Flourish Category:Tragic Heroes Category:OCs Category:CIS Productions Category:Neutral Good Category:Team Witness members Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Characters WHO are smarter than they seem Category:Characters liked by Officer Candy Apple Category:Magicians Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Honest Businessmen Category:Big Goods Category:Business Heroes Category:Sane Characters Category:Outcast